EGOIS
by coalacolacola
Summary: Kami membangun sebuah hubungan yang tidak pernah kami fikirlan sebelumnya, yg terpenting adalah masing-masing dari kami tidak dirugikan. Tidak perlu mementingkan perasaan satu sama lain karena sejak awal bukan itu tujuan utamanya. Tapi akankah tetap seperti itu untuk selamanya? /RnR?/OOC/AU


Kring..kring..kring..kring..-TEK!

"Hoaahhh.."

Drtttt...drtttt...drtttt...

"Aaaahhhhh..."

Drrttt...drtttt...drrtttt...

Klik!

"Hhhmmm...moshi..moshi.."

..

"Emm..ya..aku baru bangun.."

..

"Aa..jam tujuh..."

..

"Akan kupirkan."

 **...**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story is mine**

 **Enjoy!**

 **··· EGOIS ···**

 **...**

 **Bagian 1**

 **...**

 **Tin..tin..tin**

Jalanan Tokyo macet pagi ini. Gadis bersurai pink itu merutuk kesal di dalam mobil merahnya. Sudah berkali-kali dia menekan klakson mobilnya. Oh..tunggu saja lima belas menit lagi dan dia akan mendapatkan poin terlambat pertamanya, hebat bukan. Yah..sekali-kali terlambat juga tidak ada salahnya.

 **...**

"Kau telat?! Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!" Suara nyaring Yamanaka Ino menggema keseluruh ruangan dengan luas 50 m itu.

"Berisik Ino!" Sakura menatapnya tajam, suara milik Ino selalu menarik perhatian, ini membuatnya malu.

"Bagaimana caramu telat? Kau kencan hingga jam berapa semalam?" Gadis pirang itu masih berteriak membuat Sakura mendengus keras dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, menghindari tatapan seisi kantin perusahaan.

"Oi..Sakura..Kau tau hal yang disebut peraturan! Kau harus mulai menerapkannya dalam hidupmu sekarang! Boleh saja kencan, tapi jika hal itu sudah menyeret tambangmu mencari makan, maka kau harus berpikir ulang!" Ino berkata sambil mengaduk-aduk capuchinonya.

"Oh..Ino, apa yang salah, aku hanya pergi dengan Sasori sampai jam 10."

"Kemana kau pergi?"

"Cafe biasa."

"Tidak ke hotel?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Ino.

"Kau gila."

Ino terbahak mendengarnya. Ia mendorong capuchinonya ke depan, lalu melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja untuk dijadikan tumpuan dagunya. Dengan pandangan geli dia menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti nona."

Sakura hanya meliriknya singkat, sementara mulutnya sibuk dengan sedotan jus stroberi.

"Kufikir Sasori bahkan selalu mencari kesempatan denganmu. Bukankah dia tidak pernah mengajakmu kencan selain untuk minum?"

Sakura mendengus. Dia juga menyadarinya, tapi dia tidak pernah berfikiran untuk hal itu. Prinsipnya sama dengan prinsip ibunya. Dia akan menjaganya hingga dia telah sampai pada waktunya.

"Diamlah Ino, kau membuat jusku pahit."

"Aku tahu feromonku tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya manis" Ino berkata dengan nada menggoda. Sekali lagi Sakura mendengus, dia mulai mengaduk-aduk jusnya dan menghela nafas keras. Kata-kata Ino tidak ada hubungannya, begitulah fikirannya.

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana aku."

Ino mulai membenahi duduknya menjadi tegak, dia tahu ini bukan lagi saatnya untuk bercanda saat Sakura mulai bicara seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mulai memilih untuk serius?"

Sakura menatap Ino sebentar kemudian mulutnya mulai sibuk lagi dengan sedotan jus stroberinya. Mengabaikan Ino yang menatapnya penuh tuntutan jawaban.

"Hei..Sakura!"

Sakura tetap asik dengan jusnya, menyedotnya lambat-lambat untuk lebih mengulur waktu hingga jam makan siang habis.

"Dasar jidat pengecut!"

Dan dengan kalimat itu Yamanaka Ino pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya terdiam menatap kepergiannya, tapi kemudian kembali sibuk dengan jus stroberinya.

"Aku tidak bisa Ino. Aku belum bisa." Katanya pelan sambil mengaduk-aduk gelasnya yang telah kosong.

 **...**

Malam di musim semi adalah malam favoritnya. Dia biasa duduk di rerumputan taman depan rumahnya dengan secangkir ocha dan sebuah aerphone yang menyumpal telinga, tidak ketinggalan sebuah novel misteri yang selalu berada dalam jangkauan matanya.

Lampu taman di halaman rumahnya bersinar terang memantulkan cahaya putihnya yang menyilaukan. Di musim dingin lampu itu akan tertutup salju yang menumpuk di atasnya, dan sinarnya tidak akan ada bedanya dengan salju yang putih bersih, itu tampak monoton bagi Sakura, putih dan putih, dua hal sama yang digabungkan tidak akan menjadi lebih baik, begitulah menurut Sakura. Tapi hal itu akan berbeda saat lampunya bertemu musim semi. Bias-bias cahaya lampu tamannya akan menerpa kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang pohonnya dia tanam di halaman rumahnya. Merah muda dan putih, baginya dua hal itu adalah perpaduan yang menenangkan dan lembut, dia menyukainya.

Suara mesin mobil menghentikan Sakura dari fikirannya tentang lampu tamannya dan pohon sakuranya. Gadis itu menoleh, pagar rumahnya sudah terbuka dan seorang pemuda berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Pemuda itu melambai padanya dan berjalan semakin mendekat. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul dan menutup novelnya.

"Hai!" Dia menyapa pemuda itu saat pemuda itu telah berdiri dihadapannya, membuatnya terlihat tegak menjulang dimata Sakura yang duduk bersila di rerumputan.

"Kubilang jam tujuh." Suara pemuda itu terdengar datar dan tenang.

"Aku tahu." Kata Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Apa aku bilang begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus!"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri. Tangan kanannya memegang buku bersampul biru tua, sementara tangan kirinya memegang cangkir ochanya yang telah kosong.

"Kau akan menemaniku kan.." Pemuda itu kembali bersuara, Sakura menoleh menatapnya sebentar kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan terkekeh.

"Aku bilang akan memikirkannya Gaara."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara itu mendengus, dia menatap Sakura dalam, meskipun gadis itu malah sibuk melihat kaki telanjangnya yang digosok-gosokkan dengan rerumputan.

"Itu novel yang kubelikan." Gaara kembali bersuara. Sakura mendongak kembali menatap pemuda itu.

"Aku ingat." Katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum menatap Gaara.

"Aku membelikannya seminggu lalu, saat kita di toko barang bekas."

"Yaa..kau betul!" Jawabnya sambil kembali sibuk dengan kaki dan rumput di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin kau membayar untuk itu."

Sakura mendongak menatap Gaara dalam diam. Kakinya berhenti bermain, matanya tiba-tiba serius. Tapi kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil dan membawa novel bersampul biru tua itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku menyukai novel ini. Sangat suka." Dia terdiam sejenak dan menatap Gaara dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi aku baru membacanya setengah, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Dia menghela nafas di akhir kalimatnya. Gaara hanya terdiam memandang gadis dihadapannya, dalam hati dia berharap gadis ini mau menurutinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau meminta bayaran." Gaara tersenyum tipis, dan tangannya telah siap untuk menarik gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Tapi tidak bisa sekarang." Dan kata-kata Sakura sukses menghentikan niat Gaara.

"Aku ada janji lain malam ini. Kau bisa menagihnya kapanpun tapi tidak malam ini, kau mengerti kan.." gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Padangan Gaara mengeras tapi dia hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas pelan. Dia sangat mengerti dengan keadaannya, jadi dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk pergi.

Sakura menatap Gaara khawatir, pemuda itu pasti sedang ada masalah hingga datang untuk menemuinya, tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa hari ini, jika saja Gaara membuat janji lebih awal dia pasti bisa pergi dengan pemuda itu sekarang. Yeah, janji tetaplan janji, dia sudah berjanji kepada orang lain hari ini sebelum menerima ajakan Gaara, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memilih salah satunya kan.. dan memilih janji yang lebih dulu terasa lebih adil bukan. Tapi setidaknya dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Gaara.

"Gaara!" Sakura berteriak memanggil pemuda yang sudah hampir memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil. Pemuda itu tidak jadi masuk dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang melambai padanya.

"Hati-hati ya! Jangan berfikir terlalu keras! Aku akan meneleponmu besok pagi!"

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai respon, senyum yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh Sakura dari jaraknya saat ini, jadi dia juga melambaikan tangannya sebagai balasan.

 **...**

 **Bruk!**

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam kasur empuknya dan berguling ke sebelah kanan untuk menggapai ponselnya yang ada di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya.

Gadis itu menekan satu-satunya tombol yang ada di layar ponselnya. Ponselnya menyala, dua panggilan tak terjawab tertulis di sana. Lalu ponselnya kembali menggelap, dengan tekanan dan usapan kunci ponsel itu terbuka, menampilkan walpaper foto Sakura dan mendiang ibunya yang tersenyum di bawah pohon Sakura. Sakura melihat kembali nomor yang menghubunginya, tidak ada nama disana. Gadis itu hanya mengerutkan dahi, kemudian menekan tombol hijau bergambar telepon, memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor yang menghubunginya.

 **Tut..tut..tut..tut..**

Terdengar nada tunggu selama beberapa detik. Masih terus menunggu hingga beberapa menit dan Sakura telah memanggilnya beberapa kali. Gadis itu tidak merasa jengkel ketika lagi dan lagi hanya operator yang menjawabnya. Dia hanya terus mencoba menelepon sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya di bantal. Hingga telepon kelimanya yang akhirnya di jawab oleh suara datar dari seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Halo."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, setidaknya dia ingin pemuda itu memberikan permintaan maaf terlebih dahulu atas lima panggilan tak terjawabnya.

"Sedang bersenang-senang eh.." katanya sambil terkekeh.

Suara di seberangnya terdengar menghembuskan nafas membuat Sakura kembali terkekeh.

"Sara baru saja pulang."

Suara itu membuat Sakura menghentikan kekehannya, gadis itu terdiam sambil membenarkan posisinya menjadi terlentang di kasur.

"Apa aku mengganggu acara kalian?" Sakura melirik jam di dindingnya, jam delapan kurang.

"Aku sudah membuat janji denganmu."

"Dan.."

"Dan Sara hanya tidak sengaja mampir."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, dia senang pemuda ini berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, kau tidak perlu menyesal untu membatalkan janji denganku." Ucpanya dengan tersenyum meskipun dia tahu pemuda itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Tapi ini sudah tiga minggu." Saat mendengar ini Sakura yakin pemuda itu sedang menjaga nada datarnya untuk tidak menghela nafas keras.

"Kau merindukanku." Itu pernyataan dari Sakura, pemuda yang diteleponnya hanya mendesah pelan, dan Sakura yakin sekarang pemuda itu sedang menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Sakura tertawa, pemuda itu terdengar menggerutu dan saat ini Sakura sedang membayangkan wajahnya.

"Yeah..kurasa kau benar, lagi pula kau punya banyak gadis disana. Jika kau bicara dengan Ino dia pasti akan menyarankanmu untuk mengajak salah satunya ke hotel. Ahahaha" Sakura masih terus tertawa, kali ini dia memutuskan untuk kembali miring dan memeluk bantal di sebelah kirinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya saat pemuda di teleponnya mulai menanyakan kehidupan tiga minggunya kali ini.

"Yahh..aku hanya berada dalam jangkauan Sasori dan Gaara, seperti biasa."

"Bagaimana dengan Deidara?"

"Aku menghindarinya, terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah saat dia mengajakku untuk ke gunung mencari tanah liat, lalu ponselku jatuh ke sungai dan terbawa arus."

"Kau tidak minta ganti rugi?"

"Perlu waktu sampai semua guci di rumahnya terjual agar bisa mengganti ponselku."

"Begitukah.."

"Yeah.."

Dan selanjutnya obrolan mereka diisi tentang perusahaan dan masih tetep tentang keseharian mereka selama tiga minggu ini, hingga tiba-tiba sambungan telepon terputus.

Sakura berdecak kesal, dia lupa untuk mengisi pulsa, dan sekarang pulsanya habis disaat dia sedang dalam puncak percakapannya.

Drrttt..drrrtt..

Satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Sakura melihatnya, ini dari nomor tanpa nama yang dia telepon tadi. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat berisi satu kata. 

_Oyasumi ._

Sakura tersenyum, matanya melembut, dia menghela nafas pelan sebelum mematikan ponselnya begitu saja dan membawanya dalam dekapannya, membawanya dalam tidur panjangnya.

 _Oyasumi mo Sasuke-kun.._

 **...**

Aku dan dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan yang tidak pernah kami bayangkan akan terjadi sebelumnya. Hubungan yang kami bentuk akhirnya juga membentuk aliansi lain dengan banyak pihak. Kami tidak pernah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini, dan kami tidak tau apa dampaknya ketika hubungan seperti ini tetap berlanjut.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N**

 **Halo..ketemu lagi :D**

 **Gimana cerita ini? bingung mau kasih rate apa.. gak berani pke M tpi kok... aaaa..!**

 **Makasih buat para readers yg udah mampir.. semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian ya.. maaf klo msih bnyak kekurangan.. sya akan brusha lbih baik lagi**

 **Ok. Sekali lagi makasih ya.. ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Arigatou.. :D**

 **.**

 **Salam..**

 *** tadi ada tulisan "To be Continued" ya..? Masak sih ada?! Beneran ada ya! Ya udah deh.. tapi tu ejaan bener kan.. sya kan orang indo asli so, sorry klo salah! -_- (T_T)**


End file.
